Talos Cadarn
"The parts will stay for eternity, however, YOU will not!" -Talos Cadarn The Following is the bio of Talos Cadarn posted on the Apotheosis Thread on 30-May-2010 05:05:34 • Name: Talos Cadarn Tier: 1 ¤Age: Shown depending on the emotion he's feeling. ¤Race: Human ¤Alignment: Lawful Evil ¤Organization: The Desert Nomad Caravan (All but two are deceased) Now the Leader of the Gielinor Caravan Magia Mark: Earth, Located on his forehead. ¤Appearance: Body Type: Burly body and legs to somewhat frighten enemies, Dark Tan skin color from being in the desert for the early parts of his life Hair Color: Sandy Brown Eye Color: Gray Height: 5 Feet 10 Inches Other Features: He has a scar that cannot be missed from a dagger that extends from above his right eye, down to the side of his mouth. ¤Strengths and Weaknesses: Strengths- -Talos is very skilled skilled with swords and spears. -The eye on his evil spear (Iormungand) can be used to see the emotions of his enemies and allies. -Being skilled with spears and swords mainly, he's not the best at using magic or ranged weapons, he can use the basics of magic and range. -Magic spells: Earth and sand magic attacks (He always keeps a vial of sand attatched to him), teleports to places he needs, he also uses a small wand to use to reveal secrets hidden in items, and the body part transfer spell (Refer to bio for details).Weaknesses- -For some reason, because he was raised in the desert, water based magic spells hurt Talos quite badly, only a handful of people know. -When fighting close combat, Talos sucks when it comes locking weapons with an opponent, he was never taught well in that part of combat training. -Talos isn't very agile, so when navigating through traps he normally sets them off. And when fighting long range elfs and mage he is not very good at dogding their arrows or spells. -Talos is the type of person who loves his small family and children so much, that he would kill anyone who would try to harm them. However, if someone took Alexander or Bixrynn and threatened to kill -them, he would easily give up. *Short History: Talos was born around the end of the 4th age. When he was born his mother died during childbirth, and his father had died or poisoning after defending the Caravan from bandits. As a result, He never knew his parents and never had a real family. Growing up the Nomad Caravan, a travelling group of adults who had lost their family, and their children, if they had ever paired off with another member. The reason of his unknown age is because when he was an infant, a group of theifs had raided the Caravan's supplies and cattle. The thiefs were on a different job for a witch who told them that there would be an infant travelling along with the group. So when the thiefs saw Talos (currently an infant) they stole him and took him to the witch, named Hekate. Hekate needed him to test a new curse which gives an infant eternal life to never age. "This child will not die of age, he shall become a bloodthirsty killer, he will not kill his loved ones and friends. The only time he will die is in battle with a rival."The next morning when the Nomads noticed that Taalos was missing, they split up into three groups to find him. They the desert up to 50 miles in all directions, but after 5 days with no luck of finding him they had to assume the worst, that he was dead. They were depressed because his parents had given so much to the Caravan, his father had trained the children when growing up close combat when they were growing up. His mother on the other side was a healer for everyone who had gotten hurt or poisoned. But when she got pregnant with Talos her magic got messed up and had to retire as the group healer. The Caravan headed back to the closest town (about 100 miles to the East) to restock their supplies and find some more jobs to make some money. When his family group was heading through the market, they saw Hekate holding a baby. Being a witch, she knew exactly who his family was, so she approached them them holding him. Recognising him, the group rushed for him with arms outstretched, Hekate invited them back to her home a few miles out in the desert. Back at her home which was hidden with a spell, which was why the Caravan did not find it, Hekate told everyone about the curse that had been put on the infant. When Hekate asked for him for a few seconds, the group was reluctant to give him back because they had just gotten him back. But when the witch told them that it would "help" Talos in the future when he got older then they decided to give him to her. "Granted with the weapon named Iormungand, this infant will never leave it's side, for every kill this bloodthirsty child preforms with this weapon by his side, he much remove a body part of the victim." A mist of purple then filled the entire room then swirled around Talos and a spear with no tip hanging on the wall. Everyone in the house was exclaiming about the mist and asking what exactly it was.Hekate didn't answer their question, but she told them this, "Do not try to take Iormungand from him, if anyone were to try and take it from him, loved ones, enemies, in the end the result will be a pool of blood. If he either refuses or forgets to remove a body part of a victim, he will suffer a slow a painful death which will not be relieved until he either takes a body part from the corpse... or he dies." ¤¤¤¤*Modern Day* ¤¤¤¤ Talos, age currently unknown after many decades, now travels the world as a hired killer. Iormungand, now full of body parts from killed kings, army generals, and civilians. They all mean another body part and a quick pay for him. Talos, with the Karawan alais, earned a reputation, and is known as the heartless killed with an evil eye. The reason for the evil eye part of his name, was because not long after he decided to leave the Nomad Caravan, he ran in to a man who was known as one of the Legends, a handful of people in the entire world with a blessed body part. Some have extremely stong hands or feet, but the one that he fought was named Antiope. Antiope had a blessed eye which could read the emotions of any living thing that he chose. During the fight Antiope was reading Talos's emotions, angry, frustrated, confused. When they were at a distance, he asked about how Antiope was reading all of his emotions, then then had one of those cliched talking moments while still in a fighting stance. Antiope refused to tell which eye was blessed and if he died, wanted to take the secret to the grave. Talos eventually killed him, but took a risk as to which eye he had to take. All that was going in his mind was "Will this work? Will I be able to read everyone's emotions? Why am I asking all these questions to myself?" He keeps a list of which body parts he had attatched. He knows who is one of the Legends, because blessed body parts react to one another.Talos is now married to Lumiera Cadarn, currently 226 years in elf age. He has had twins, Bixrynn, and Alexander Cadarn, they are Half-Elfs, and are at the age of 10 in half-elf years (2.6 human years). He's happily married and now leading the ever growing, and already large, Gielinor Caravan. At his right hand side is Balineein Tarngsche, and on his left hand side is Keethan Calimsi. After his time with The Resistance, he has learned how to lead groups and keep everyone under control. He teaches how to be in touch with the earth to those who wish to learn in the Caravan. He is also the sword-master for everyone, and a nicer master to his children.